


Best Part of My Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [19]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Moana (2016), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I’m sorry I’m late.”





	Best Part of My Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a femsalsh100's drabbletag prompt: Ariel/Moana - edge of the water.

Moana slowly walked along the edge of the beach, looking out at the water. The sun was going to set soon, and she had hoped to caught a glimpse of the mermaid she had meet a few weeks ago. 

Something splashed near the rocks to her right and she turned to see Ariel had jumped on top of a rock jutting out of the water, her tail splashing in the water. Moana made her way over and Ariel smiled down at her. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Moana climbed up on the rock besides her. “It’s okay. I almost didn’t make it out myself. The village meeting ran a little late.” She placed on hand over top of Ariel’s and sighed softly. “Can I tell you something?”

Ariel looked over at her and nodded. “Of course.”

“This has become one of the best parts of my day.”

Ariel smiled at her and leaned over, rested her head on Moana’s shoulder. “Mine too.”


End file.
